Spring's End
by This-Does-Not-Concern-You
Summary: Monique just wanted a to have her brother back and the world back. But when she got more it wasn't the way most people would think about it as. Jamie was more than the world to her. Jamie and OCC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you all! Yet another story from the invincible STICKERS!!!!!!!**

**Enjoy.. Cuz the idea was Stephenie Meyer's.**

I walked through the caves in silence with five people watching me. Following me. I was showing them the way to the bathroom.....again. I would have thought they would have figured it out but I guess they didn't have great memories.

"Now remember. You go down this tunnel," I gestured to the one that lead to the bathroom. "And you will get there eventually." I had said this once before. Twice actually but not the same way. The first time I didn't have to be so specific.

"It's dark. Can you take us?" One of the girls wimpered. I sighed.

"Sure." I huffed as I started walking. I couldn't hear their footsteps but I could hear their giggles. What a bunch of girls. They never left each other. Always gathered around whispering. Just like remembered before the invasion. All the girls were like glue. Stuck together.

"Jamie?" I heard Catherine giggle.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"I am scared will you hold my hand?" She sounded kinda weird like she was pouting. Or pretending to.

"Um.....Sure. I guess." Five hands tried to grab my right hand. Two succeeded. The other three went for my left. I sighed and was glad that the end was just around the next bend.

"Um, so ladies. How do you like it here so far?" I asked, but my face was probably screwed up with the stupid question. I was happy it was dark.

"I love it here." Kendra said cheerfully. She was always the cheerful one. But one could never really be serious with her. Not that I tried.

"I think it is better than our last place." Catherine said squeezing my hand. She was, what seemed to be, the leader of the pack. The base the where the glue was stuck to. The woman's woman.

The other girls agreed with her like they always did.

We were at the bathroom now and I said, "Well I will see you ladies later." I half ran down the tunnel before they could ask me to wait or hold their hand. There was light in that room so they wouldn't need it.

When I got out of sight I ran. I was like my sister that way but slower by a bit. I would be faster than her soon because my legs were getting longer and swifter. I would be much taller then Mel.

When I got to the end I saw Wanda and Ian walking to the kitchen. "Ian!" I said before I could stop myself. They looked at my relieved face.

"Yeah." Ian said very seriously like there was something wrong with me.

"Nothing is wrong. " I waved my hands in front of me like I was wiping the thought from the air. "I just need you to tell anyone that might be looking for me that I went somewhere. I will be in the.....uh.... Can I hide in your room?" I asked them both.

I saw that Ian was grinning hugely as he looked at Wanda. She smiled back then looked at me. "Running from the new girls?" She asked

I nodded ashamed. "They wont leave me alone. It always, 'Can you hold my hand?' or 'Stay I am scared,' or 'I am tired can you carry me.'" I huffed. "I can only take so much."

"Well if I were you I would run. I think I hear them coming. Get to our room quick." Wanda's little body was shining with happiness as I ran to there room. I, heard behind me, the girls calling my name. I didnt stop. Just kept running.

_**OKAY! I hope you liked it. And Remember to REVIEW! I love those thing. And alerts. **_

_**Love you more.**_

_**Stickers!**_


	2. Sweet Caroline

**Okay chapter two!!!!! Love you!!!! REVIEW!!!!!**

**And I don't own anything. I wish I did but I dont. *sighs and wipes her tears***

"Stop it. You making me nervous." I told my pacing friend, Jenna. "They will be here eventually. They always come back." She didnt stop. I didnt blame her. This wasnt ordinary. It had been more than a month and they rarely did that. But They would be safe. Jenna's dad would come back with everyone like he always did. But still.

How long did someone need on a raid? Not this long for sure. We only needed so much for four people and a baby. And why did they need to go to the other side of the country to get it? Not for better quality I hoped. I found myself pacing beside Jenna. "Okay. Lets eat something." I suggested trying to take our mind of of it.

"Right. Food." She didnt like to descuss why she was so sad. I dont think she knew how much I knew. Knew that she was in love with Fin. My brother. I wasnt sure if he liked her or not but what other choice did he have? The baby? Not me of course and not Jenna's dad, Bill. No that was weird.

"Okay." She said. "I think the baby is awake. Can you go get her?" She was looking through a box of supplies.

"Sure." I walked deeper into the wide cold cave. After many meters I heard the crying of the child. How did Jenna do that? Sometimes I thought she was more than human. Super senses and everything. It was incredible.

When I go tto the baby she was waling. I picked her up and started singing to her quietly. It was almost Christmas I think so I sang 'Away in a Manger'.

What a very important baby. The last baby of our time. The last baby until Jenna and Fin got together. They really did not have a choice unless he waited for this child that I ricked. But that was disturbing. And I couldnt do anything. Well I didnt want to.

The baby was quiet as the song went on. "Okay. Time for some food." I told the baby as I walked back to Jenna.

"You know what, baby?" I whispered as I got closer. Not even Jenna would be able to hear with those insane ears. "I think you are one of a kind. But I dont think it will last for long." I giggled a little.

"Okay so do you want dry cake or pickles and peanut butter. Or we could go with dry cake and peanutbutter? What do you think?" Jenna was still sifting through the box.

"Lets give the baby the peanut butter. We can have everything else." I laughed at her face.

"Okay."

_

* * *

_

"Okay they are taking too long." I told the baby. She didnt have a name that we knew. She didnt move except for her chest which was moving in and out slowly. She was sleeping again.

"Monique! Monique! They are coming!" I heard. The words didnt even register until the baby started crying from her noise. I found myself running back with the baby bouncing in my arms. "Monique! They are here!" She yelled again.

"I am coming!" I yelled but I was next to her. "Where are they?"

She pointed down the rocky mountain. "Should we go help them?" She asked me.

"Your dad says we have to wait here. Do you have a flashlight?"

"Yeah. I hate this. Can you check it?"

"Sure." I took the small stick from her hand. "I wonder why it took them so long?" I felt a spasm of fear. Maybe they were caught. Maybe they were just bodies with fat worms in there necks.

They were so slow. Too slow. Something was wrong. "Whats wrong?" I asked more myself then Jenna.

"I think Fin is limping. Oh my gosh. He is bleeding." I looked at her and she had tears forming in her eyes.

"What?" I found that I yelled it. And then I found myself bolting down the cliff. I wasnt great at running but I was great at jumping. I lept from boulder to boulder down the steep hill. As I got closer I pulled out the flashlight and pointed at their eyes. The pupil shrunk. Nothing shining back at me. "What the hell happened?" I shrieked at Fin.

His leg was gushing with red liquid. His face was pale. Too pale.

"I am fine." He stumbled forward. I stopped him and lifted everything off him. It was really heavy but I would manage.

"What happened?" I asked a bit quieter.

"I was running and fell down on something. How is Jenna and the baby?"

"They are fine." We were almost at the top. "What if you get infected? Or die? Why cant you be careful?"

"I am fine...." we sighed and sat down on the ground. "Where's Jenna?"

Just as he said it he was nearly tackled even lower by her. She hugged him and then went to her dad. I forgot about him and went and hugged him too.

"Where is the baby?"

"In the bed. She didnt have a good sleep last night. What happened to your leg?"

"He was being an idiot." I stated plainly and went to unload everything.


	3. Was Wondering

**Hey you all! how is it going? So I was thinking that I could use Prince Henry for Fin. Tell me what you think! I don't really have much of I choice because the people who send a link are awesome but I can't get them. It says that the internet is not working. Which sucks cause you probably worked really hard. And I dont want to use that guy from Harry Potter cause he is too famous. I am stuck. But thanks. And let me know what you think and if you have a selusion. **

Stickers!

**P.S. I am sorry for not updating but I am working on it.**

**Question: Should I do it in Fin's POV or Jamie's?**


End file.
